


Revenge

by Jestana



Series: OC-tober 2020 [23]
Category: Errant Kingdom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Livia finally gets her revenge on Tobi for his slithering away.
Relationships: Male Nomad/Livia Vasile
Series: OC-tober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948747
Kudos: 2





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for OC-tober 2020. The prompt was 'revenge'.

"I figured you'd want revenge for that time I slipped away from you, but I didn't expect it to happen like _this_." Tobi tried a casual remark as he flexed his hands and feet for Livia so she'd know that her knots weren't too tight.

Satisfied with her handiwork, Livia perched on the bed beside his hip. "And what do you _think_ I'm planning to do to you now that I finally have you tied up?"

"I _hope_ it's something fun for both of us," he countered with his best suggestive leer.

A smile twitched at her lips as she stood up and crossed her room to the dresser in the corner. "You shall have to simply wait and find out."

"I've learned to be patient," Tobi assured her, mismatched eyes intent when she turned with a wooden box in her delicate yet strong hands.

Smirking, Livia observed as she walked over to resume her seat on the bed. "You don't _seem_ very patient to me."

"This isn't the kinkiest thing I've done," he explained, his cheeks heating as she swept her gorgeous blue gaze across his naked form.

She gave a soft huff of laughter and opened the box, sliding something over his length so that it circled the base snugly without cutting off his circulation. "That honestly doesn't surprise me."

"I'm very curious about what else you have in there." Tobi nodded to the box.

Livia withdrew a length of black cloth from the box and set the latter on the table by the bed. "May I blindfold you?"

"Yes." He licked his lips, becoming more aroused as ideas for _why_ she'd want to blindfold him circled in his mind.

She hesitated, running the cloth through her fingers. "Before I do, remind me of the escape words you chose."

"Fire to stop," Tobi answered promptly. "Smoke to slow down, water to continue."

Giving a pleased nod, Livia leaned forward to tie the blindfold around Tobi's head, ensuring it was snug, but not too tight. "How's that?"

"Water." His voice was breathless as darkness became his world.

A shift of the mattress was his only warning before soft lips brushed his in a kiss. "Good."

"More?" Tobi asked hopefully, tugging lightly at the bonds around his wrists.

Livia chuckled as the weight on the edge of the bed lifted, followed by the rustle of cloth. "You'll have to beg for more before you'll get it."

"Oh..." This was a side of her hadn't thought existed and he found it quite exciting. "Gods, yes."

Another chuckle and he felt familiar weight settle lightly across his stomach. "You're rather predictable in that respect."

"As if _you_ mind," Tobi couldn't help retorting.

A light kiss to his sternum before Livia swiped her tongue across a nipple, making him gasp. "Not at all."

" _Gods_ yes," he repeated fervently, giving up on coherency in the face of her sensual assault. They both knew he'd give in eventually, but the challenge (and fun!) was in seeing how long he'd hold out before he begged like she wanted.


End file.
